This disclosure pertains to light sources, such as light bulbs, for illuminating physical spaces. In particular, the difficulty of generating sufficient light with a light emitting diode (LED) light source to illuminate a physical space is addressed. In the past, LED lights were often restricted to serving as accent lighting due to insufficient light output. There are several ways to increase LED output. One is to increase the size of the chips. Another is to utilize more chips in the light source.
Increasing in chip size creates several issues. First, it increases cost because production processes must be more precise as chip size increases. Second, the chip will have a lower emitting efficiency due to heat issues. When an LED chip is enlarged, heat is also proportionally increased. Large amount of heat are not easily removed from the chip, therefore, the overall temperature of the chip will be increased, and light emitting efficiency will decrease.
In the prior art, multiple LED chips were integrated together on a 2-dimensional plate form to achieve an increase in power. Integration of multiple chips in a two-dimensional array also has disadvantages of a large footprint and a complicated production process.
This disclosure relates to structures and processes for creating an LED light source using a three-dimensional multiple facet lead frame to create a compact and efficient light source.